There is an electrophotographic image forming apparatus known in the prior art such as a laser printer and LED printer. The image forming apparatus includes a developing cartridge, which has a developing roller for supplying a developing agent.
The developing cartridge in the art is attached to a drum cartridge, which includes a photosensitive drum. In a state where the photosensitive drum is attached to the drum cartridge, the photosensitive drum and the developing roller contact with each other, and accordingly, the drum cartridge attached to the developing cartridge is attached to the image forming apparatus.